


Rinzler, Pwned

by kesomon



Series: God Mode 'Verse [2]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Character is a BAMF, Code manipulation, Gen, Rinzler being Pwned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/pseuds/kesomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in God Mode in the Disk Wars arena. Verses Rinzler. The title says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinzler, Pwned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wtb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtb/gifts).



> This is for Winzler, who wanted me to expand on GodMode!Sam. Hope you enjoy it, Winz!
> 
> Admittedly this doesn't really flow with the previous installment, so fill in the blanks yourself however you like.

Sam deflected a disk with his own and dodged another as Rinzler hammered his assault. The crowd’s feverish roar had gone quiet some time ago as the Games champion continued to be repelled, all without Sam ever launching a counter-offensive. Sam grinned, a feral smile, as he felt the arena code shift, and he was off and running for the wall even before the gravity started to change. He didn’t want to derezz Rinzler, oh no. He needed him functional.  
  
The User pushed off the wall and flipped the last few feet to the arena ceiling, now the floor, and marveled at how easily these acrobatics came to him here. In his world, he was by no means inflexible, but this was something else.  
  
The screaming whine of his opponent’s dual blades came buzzing in from overhead and Sam pushed a little User-power into the floor. Abruptly, the gravity flipped, sending a startled Rinzler flying in the opposite direction, while Sam twisted off the ceiling and landed neatly.  
  
“Y’know, this has been fun and all, but,” Sam said, panting for breath as he stalked towards the fallen program, “I’m really on a schedule here, so -” He leaned back as Rinzler took a swipe at him, grabbed the disk by the blade, and wrenched it from the program’s grasp. Then, while the enforcer was still staring at him in shock, he twisted and delivered a solid kick to the crimson T that sent the program slamming back into the arena floor, backed by a little User power.  
  
“Down, boy,” he admonished, leaning down to scoop up the second disk and locking them together. Then, closing his eyes, he held the joined disks in hand and willed the code to life.  
  
A geodesic sphere, like a miniaturized Epcot dome, materialized in the center of his prize. Sam clucked his tongue and whistled lightly. “Wow, Tron, Get-a-Clu really did a number on this. Alan would be so pissed.” He flicked at the damaged code with a negligent wave, sending it scattering into the ether, and filled the holes with another wave of his fingers. It was easy, really; thanks to long summers learning from Alan, he knew Tron’s code like the back of his hand. Without ceremony he strode over to the fallen enforcer and shoved the disks into place, locking them tight.  
  
The Enforcer of the Grid convulsed as though Sam had tazed him, back arching as the rumbling purr became a shrill, screaming whirr. His red circuits guttered, flickered, and died, and he slumped motionless against the floor. Then, like a system rebooting, one by one the circuits came back online, them and many others that had been dampened by Clu and Kevin’s tampering, shining a brilliant blue.  
  
The program lay there for a minute, dazed, and then started scrabbling at his helmet in panic. His fingers caught the retractor at the back and the helmet collapsed. Tron gave a whooping gasp of fresh air, then another. He was still laying there in shock and disbelief when Sam leaned over him, a quite curious look upon his face.  
  
“Interesting. I knew you looked like Alan, but it’s one thing to see it in Dad’s memories and another to see it in person.” The User smiled. “You okay, Tron?”  
  
Tron stared up at him in astonishment and somewhat fearful awe. “U…User.”  
  
“Yup,” Sam confirmed brightly, and offered a hand. Tron grabbed it, and was hauled to his feet, still stunned and staring. “In the digital flesh, so to speak. Sorry I was so rough on you back there; I was trying not to derezz you, but man, you were, like, a crazy jumping spider. Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris wrapped in a package of Peter Parker. Those were some seriously awesome moves.”  
  
The security program looked confused at the analogy.  
  
“Ah, never mind,” Sam said, waving it away and clapping a hand to the program’s shoulder, careful to avoid some of the new circuit lines that had appeared. “I think we’ve got bigger fish to fry.” He glanced away, smirking, at the utterly silent stadium, and then up to the command ship.  
  
 _Your move, Clu._


End file.
